


A Hurricane

by GirlyPhantom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurricane, No Plot/Plotless, Poetic, Short One Shot, Storm - Freeform, i really just felt like writing and this happened idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyPhantom/pseuds/GirlyPhantom
Summary: there is no plot here i just felt like writing-- it's about alex tho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Hurricane

Alexander Hamilton was a hurricane.

Whirring, and twisting and turning, never stopping for a moment. He never took a break, he had a whirlwind of destruction in his wake. He was sure to make a difference, make an impact. God forbid if he didn't make an impact on someone. He had to be important, and hurricanes were important, they could even be life changing.

But even the hurricane had a center. And that center was calm, serene. It didn't yell or make noise, it left no destruction. It was the calm before the storm.

The center of Alex's hurricane was the moments he would stop to get drunk with his friends. It was when he took the day off to spend it with his significant other. It was the 3am mornings where he just sat and thought. It was the days where he would sleep in in the mornings. It was the little things.

Sure, he had his flaws, even he would admit he wasn't perfect. But that was just a part of the storm. There were good things in the center, too.

Not many people saw the eye of Alex's hurricane. Maybe that was why he had so many enemies. 

But people fell in love with that center. That's why he had so many who cared about him.

People always said they loved Alex's eyes, but really, they just fell in love with the eye of the storm.


End file.
